And More
by TZ1970
Summary: A follow up to Everything. Marina and Clara continue to discover each other their first night together. (with edits to previous publishing)


This is a follow up story to Everything. It's a shout out to my ladies. Thank you for your humor and joy on the daily.

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own them. I do not gain profit from them. Enjoy and feel free to comment.

* * *

><p><strong>And More<strong>

(a follow-up to Everything)

by TZ

Marina was about to show Clara what she had meant about how good it could be, but a sound from above her stalled her actions. She looked up between her lover's thighs to see Clara covering her face with her hands. Marina could see was losing a battle against tears. They escaped in a rush when the photographer sat up and lay at her side.

Clara rolled into Marina, burying her face into the other woman's neck.

Marina was silent, allowing Clara to process her emotions. The photographer slowly rubbed her fingers on her lover's back into soothing motions.

Pulling away to wipe her cheeks, Clara cleared her throat and apologized in a quiet voice. "I don't know why I cried," she began as she glanced briefly at Marina before pressing her forehead into the other woman's chest. After sniffling one last time, Clara finally raised her eyes to see compassion. She smiled then finished, "It was the most incredible feeling, making love to you."

Nodding with a smile, Marina played with a lock of Clara's hair and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her lips. "I cried after my first time with a woman I loved." She pressed her lips together, trying to quell the awkwardness of discussing her past with the woman with whom she wanted for the rest of her life. She shrugged before lying down and pulling Clara into an embrace.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Clara sat up. She pushed her hair to the side as she searched for something. "I thought I brought some water up here earlier."

Marina rolled and reached to the floor beside the bed. She smiled and explained, "I like to stay in bed when I'm making love in the bed." Her wink suggested that there were other places that she made love other than the bed.

Twisting the lid loose from her bottle, Clara relaxed on the mattress next to Marina. Interpreting the hint of the variety, Clara's mind began to focus on how they would physically make love in various locations. Her mind was going places that were warming the core of her being until a gentle gnawing in her belly pulled her thoughts in another direction. "Do you have any fruit under there," she asked with humor, not expecting the reality but not doubting Marina's clever scheme to keep them in bed the entire time that Clara was there.

A comical expression slid over Marina's face before she chuckled. "There's only one thing I want to eat right now." When Clara ducked her head to hide a blush, Marina's brows rose with curiosity, wondering if Clara had any experience with oral pleasure. Storing that thought, she reached to her side of the bed once more, lifting a bowl to the bed, careful to keep it away from her naked thigh.

Clara leaned over and chuckled that her lover was indeed cunning; she gasped as she clapped her hands. "My favorite," she said as she used the fork that was standing at the side of the bowl to spear a piece. "How did you know?"

"It's always the first thing you eat at the buffet table," Marina responded with a knowing smile.

Pleasure radiated from Clara's face and she hummed, her lips sealed as she slowly chewed, savoring the treat. She selected another and held it to Marina's mouth. When the younger woman took it between her teeth, she continued as she spread her hand in a flourish to accent, "they are so exotic. Not sweet but so perfect with so many things."

"I bet they're perfect with you."

Clara was surprised when Marina's chose another piece and slowly slipped her hand under the sheet that Clara had lay across her legs to keep warm. She gasped at first, the chill of the fruit and then the sight of Marina placing the cube on her tongue. When she pulled it into her mouth and moaned in ecstasy, Clara watched, mesmerized not only by the action, but by the arousal that leapt at the sight.

Marina reached for another piece and repeated the same again, but her fingers lingered. She felt Clarina's body reach for a deeper penetration. When Marina pulled away, she heard a soft whimper of disappointment that changed to one of surprise when Marina raised the cubed fruit to her lover's lips. Clara opened her mouth and willingly took it.

"You taste good on mango," the photographer purred as she repositioned her body and reached for the sheet. When Clara nodded, Marina lifted it and spread the older woman's legs, inhaling deeply in pleasure by what she saw. "I like the taste of you," she declared as she began a line of kisses that started at her left knee then ended just above her clit. Once there, Marina slowly slid her tongue about the arousal that had pooled between her lover's legs.

Clara leaned back, using her arms to hold her upper body high enough to watch Marina with her tongue and fingers explore wet folds that swelled with desire. Unable to hold her weight and fully enjoy the bliss that started to build and surge through her blood and along her nerves, she lay back on Marina's pile of pillows. First one finger then two penetrated her. After a few strokes, they were joined by the tongue again. Marina found the spots that fanned the flames higher and they began a rhythm in sync with each other.

The moment that the waved crashed within her body, Clara buried her fingers into Marina's hair and she pulled the photographer's head closer between her legs. Her body continued to throb, lessening with each beat of her heart until her breathing was almost normal.

When she realized what she had done, she released the grip on Marina's hair and pushed her face away. "I'm so sorry," she exclaimed while ensuring that her lover still breathed while she herself was still softly panting.

Marina shook her head then pushed her hair from her face. "Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine." The photographer ran her finger along her lips then sucked it into her mouth. She bit her bottom lips as she sighed for the desire she had tasted.

When Marina straightened out next to Clara and began kissing her, Clara responded with a moan of pleasure. She rolled closer, seeking a maximum contact with naked skin. "I like my taste on the mango, but I want it even more on you," she whispered before sucking her lover's bottom lip slowly into her mouth. A few more deep kisses raised the temperature and Clara pulled away.

With a devilish smile and a hint of curiosity, she leaned back a small distance to see all of Marina in her natural beauty. Remembering again the first time the vision that left her unable to carry a coherent thought, Clara mentally shook her head. Things had not changed much since; she was still enthralled. Marina still had that power over her, But now, Clara knew she was free to not only experiment, but to explore a great passion. Her fingers started tracing flawless skin as they had earlier, but this time, her lips found the evidence of her lover's pleasure.

Clara suddenly stopped to the dismay of the photographer who silenced her disappointment. Seeing the playful look on Clara's face, she relaxed. She had been attracted from the very beginning and she fell in love with her when she realized she was the woman she was looking for. She thought she knew Clara, but the woman's playful side surprised her with every display. The older woman was like a precious stone's many facets. Like a flawless diamond that caught all of the light and sparkled bright, Clara radiated happiness.

So when Clara reached for another piece of mango then held it in her teeth and raised her eyebrows, Marina was surprised yet again. She had never thought shy Clara was erotically driven. Her opinion changed when the older woman raised her legs over her shoulders and then lowered her head to brush the mango along increasing wetness. She lifted her head so Marina could see her pull the fruit into her mouth. Marina's body pulsed in response. She automatically lowered her hand to alleviate the growing pressure. She watched Clara savor the mango, tilting her head back as if to let the juices trickle down her throat. The lines of the woman's neck caused her body to respond and her fingers answered.

When Clara finished and swallowed the fruit, she lowered her head to watch Marina's self-pleasuring. She then raised her eyes to hold the other's woman's gaze for a moment. Brushing her tongue along her teeth to show her intent, she reached down to the photographer's hand and raised it to see what she had teased awake. She was amazed by how wet her lover's fingers were. Clara winked before drawing the fingers into her mouth, one by one. When the finished, she placed her lover's hand to the side.

She saw Marina watching her with a hooded gaze. Clara winked then wiped her tongue over her wet lips. "I liked that." She trailed her fingers down the center of Marina's body before lowering her head again. Having a first taste already, Clara was ready for the salty sweet juices. With just a few brushes of her tongue, Clara took the verbal cue that she had found the spot.

Her senses were focused on the woman she was pleasing so she could feel the climax starting, but she was still surprised by the effect it hand on her body. When her lover's body tensed and the younger woman cried out in pleasure, Clara felt the wetness between her own thighs begin to build again. She stayed between Marina's legs, only moving away when she was guided up to lay next to her lover. She opened her arms and held Marina until the other woman's breathing calmed.

"Is it always like this," she wondered aloud as she looked at the paddle fan slowly revolving on the ceiling. She looked away from the fan when Marina pushed up to lean over her.

The photographer studied the other woman for a long moment before eyes brightened and she smiled with a nod. "Not always," she admitted. "But I will cherish making love to you every time."

Clara's eyes narrowed as she watched the amusement linger. "What? Is my hair funny?"

"No. It's as beautiful as ever," Marina assured her as she pressed her lips firmly upon Clara's forehead.

"Then what's funny?" Clara adjusted to the side just enough that her and Marina ended up on their sides, facing each other as they had been when they started the evening. It seemed longer than a couple of hours when Clara got into the bed with the intent of making love to Marina for the first time.

Shrugging Marina adjusted a wayward lock of Clara's hair that had gotten a little moist. "Just wondering how much you read about lesbians."

Clara blushed as she ducked her head. "I didn't want to disappoint you when the chance came." She looked up to see a gentle smile. She pressed her cheek into a caress that Marina drew along her skin. "It took so long that I ended up reading a lot."

"It was everything," Marina assured her with a smile, repeating Clara's words from earlier, "and more."

Clara chewed her bottom lip in thought. When Marina drew her drifting thoughts back to her, Clara cleared her throat. "Are you tired now?"

"Why?"

"Can I offer you more of everything," Clara asked as she wiped wet fingers over Marina's lips. Marina caught her hand and drew the fingers into her mouth.

"I want all of you when I have you," Marina said as she rolled over top of Clara to straddle her and lowered her body enough to brush her nipples over her lover's already taut with arousal. "Do you want all of me?"

"Very much, amor. Very much," Clara vowed, "and more."


End file.
